Asura
Asura is the Guardian of Honor. Asura is known as the Sun in Sky or simply called SIS. He is an old frienemy with MIM and Lady Chang. He is the last survivor of the Sun Spirit, No.10. He lives in the Sun Palace. Appearance Asura appears to be a muscular man in his mid 30's. He has white hair and he is always showing a face full of frustation. He appears to be anxious and overly cautious in everything he does. After all, taking care of the sun is really an important job. He usually appears with 2 hands only, but in his true from he has 6 hands. Background Long time ago up, long before the Dark Ages, long before the Ice Ages, there were the Golden Ages. The ten sun scrotch, the earth was dry and hot. One day, a hero appears and shots down the nineth sun from the sky. One sun temple fall after one another, and a female sun spirit named Amaterasu pushes Asura away and take the shot herself. Asura was holding her in his arms crying in the crumbling 9th temple. The last temple left which is protected by Asura ever since. Asura become overly cautious as he helds a heavy responsibility over his shoulders. Story Asura who was born from the hyrid fire of dragon and Phoenix was choosen as the last guardian of the sun temple. Within the temple, a giant fireball was burning in the heart of the temple. The sunlight shined down to the Earth protected all children during day time. The light killed all demonic beings and made them hide in the shadow. Pitch and Asura have a complicated relationship. Pitch and Asura have a common enemy, MIM. However, Asura is too honorable to ally himself with Pitch. Asura doesn't really get along with MIM. They mutual respect each other but Asura wishes Earth is 24 hours under his sunlight. During every eclipse, it's the day SIS quarrels with MIM. Before the Guardian Alliance appeared, he was very competetive. MIM had his Big Four, he organized his own team Asia version. While Pitch had his Dark Four as well. The three forces fight against each other. At some point of the timeline, Madison meet him and respects him. That is why Madison feel the sunlight is very important and invented the artificial Sunlight, the lightbulb. Jill was actually turned into a spirit by Asura. He was jealous of MIM's new found Guardian and he decided he nees to have one. But this is unknown to Jill herself. Asura was harsh against Lady Chang. It later reveals the reason being the hero is Lady Chang's husband, Hou Yi, the Sun Destroyer. After Lady Chang disappearance, the Guardian Alliance was taken over by Asura. The headquarters also move to the Sun Temple. He overthrowed the whole system of past Guardian Alliance's and install his dictartoship. He has a friend called Ra, who governs the area at Eygpt. They are both sun Guardians, but Ra is an exceptional case. It was later revealed that Ra is the 3rd sun Guardian who lost his temple but still survived as his soul splits into Sol and Ra. Chaos Cycle send an ambassador to visit the two sun temples long time ago. First is Zhu Long, a sun spirit taken by the dragon form, the 5th sun spirit. He opens his eyes and scortch the ambassador to death. Second wass Chup Kamui. A timid sun spirit who received her role because of her brother. She was unable to bare the sight of adultry and evil at night. Her brother who gave his legit 6th Guardian position to her, dyring to protect her on the visit of Chaos Cycle. While Chaos Cycle approached him, he mercilessly destroyed half of their army singlehandedly. Asura and Rea maintain a mutual relationship. Rea seeks Asura as someone necessary in protecting this world. Asura feels better as Rea does not oversteps the boudary, he doesn't mind too much about her. Powers and Abilities As last and ancient Guardian like MIM, Asura is very powerful and has a great leadership despite his dictartorship. However his power is far lower compare to the 1st sun spirit, Baldr who has all items in the realm, vowing not to harm him. True Form''- ''He appears to preserve his power in human form. His true form has six hands and each is holding a sun weapon. Sun weapon - '''He owns six sun weapons which symbolize the six major Asia countrys. Much like MIM with the five relics. They are Vajra (India), Katana (Japanese), Bow (Mongolia), Halbert (China), Spear (Korea), Axe (Thailand). '''Immortality - His life span is connected to the sun he protects like previous sun Guardians. When the temple falls, he dies. Fire and Light- '''He has the ability to manipulate fire and light. Mikael's light and Jill's fire is completely childs play in front of him. He is the sun himself. '''Body Combat- He appears to be a master in body combat as well as weapon wielding. His fighting style is a six weapon and six attack directions. Continous attacks of the sun. 'Sun Chariot - '''He owns a sun chariot which us left by 7th sun Guardian, the Patheon who falled from the chariot. Relationships '''Tonatiuh ' Tonatiuh appears in his flashbacks mentoring Asura who just became the sun Guardian. Many aztec sun warriors worship Tonatiuh at the Maya Gize Pyramid. He is the 2nd sun Guardian who has deceased. 'Tana Nui ' Tana Nui is a lazy sun Guardian. He always finishes his duty irresponsiblity and fast. Maui, a hero captured him with rope and beat him with a club until he promised to do his job properly. Asura looks down on him but murns his death when his 4th temple fall. 'Zorya & Zoryi ' They are twin sun Guardians who in charges of Dawn Light and Dusk Light. They would take turns opening the temple door during dawn and dusk. The 8th temple is the second one to be destroyed. Quotes * 1, 2 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 , 9 .... I am the last one. The only one. * This is a matter of honor. * Hide in your hideous, away from the sun. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. The Edit still in progress. Trivia Category:Jona19992 Males Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Fighter Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Adults Category:Leader Category:Guardian Alliance